dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion VS Jin
ScorpionVJin.jpg|SSS42X2 DBX - Jin Kazama VS Scorpion.png|Commander Ghost ZombieSlayer23 Thumbnails (80).jpg|ZombieSlayer23 Scorpion VS Jin is SSS42X2's 23rd DBX and 8th of Season 2. It features Scorpion of the Mortal Kombat franchise and Jin Kazama of the Tekken franchise. Description Mortal Kombat VS Tekken! Which of these hell-powered warriors will walk away to fight another day? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro On a snowy mountain, Jin Kazama stares off into the daylight, until he hears something from behind. (Cue Let My Soul Burn - Soul Calibur 5) ???: Come here! Jin grabs a spear from behind and pulls it, revealing the ninja from hell, Scorpion. Jin then does the 'come on' hand gesture. Jin: Bring it! They both got ready to fight. Dbx thumbnail template by apro319-da5q459 20160831225754239 20170729155852555 20180130000832224.jpg|SSS42X2 Render - Jin Kazama VS Scorpion.png|Commander Ghost Phase: Demon's Hellfire HERE WE GOOO! Scorpion teleports behind Jin tries to attack him, but Jin sees him and counters every attack he throws at him and counters with a brutal combo before kicking him down the mountain. Jin follows Scorpion and kicks him in the face, but Scorpion blocks it and slashes him multiple times with his twin katanas, blood gushing out from all sides. Scorpion goes for another slash, but Jin grabs the blades out of his hands and breaks them before he bashes his fists, creating electricity. Jin rapidly attacks Scorpion before punching the ground and causing the mountain to split in two. Scorpion falls on his head and gets up, feeling a little dizzy. Jin then continues his assault on Scorpion before he gets knocked back by Scorpion's fireball. Scorpion fires two more, which Jin dodges easily, then teleports behind Jin and deals a crazy combo before Jin hits Scorpion with a flip kick and then a massive combo that ends with a roundhouse kick. Scorpion then lies on the floor, not moving. Jin walks forward to him. Jin: Is that all you got? Jin then grabs Scorpion's body. Jin: Disappointing... now die! (Cut Music) Jin goes for the final blow, but Scorpion grabs his fist. (Cue Krossroads - Mortal Kombat X) Jin: What?! Scorpion: Join me, in hell! Flames start to surround Jin and Scorpion as the two and sent to the Netherrealm. (Cut Music) In the Netherrealm, Scorpion and Jin stand face-to-face, both waiting for the other to make a move. (Cue Karas' Theme - Tatsunoko VS Capcom) Jin and Scorpion rush and counter blow-for-blow until Jin lands a nasty combo before his eyes start to glow a dark shade of red. Scorpion then incinerates the whole battlefield and laughs. Jin: I'm not done! The flames disappeared as a dark-winged figure appeared, revealing Devil Jin. Scorpion fires a fireball, to which Devil Jin just took it as it disappeared. Jin: Let's end this. Jin starts rapidly attacking Scorpion before shooting laser beams from his eyes, which somehow causes Scorpion to fly out of the Netherrealm and into a dark forest. Jin then followed him as he rushed straight at him, dealing massive damage while blood was splattered everywhere (I do mean EVERYWHERE.) Scorpion then threw out his spear one more time. Scorpion: Get over here! The spear went through Devil Jin and was pulled toward Scorpion, who landed an ultra combo before stabbing Jin with his sword, causing Jin to return to normal, and with no chance of getting up. (Cut Music) Scorpion: This is over. FINISH HIM! (Cue Fatality! - Mortal Kombat (2011)) Scorpion then took his sword and stabbed Jin through the chest, then kicked his right arm off. He then threw a fireball directly at his left leg before ripping Jin's heart out, taking his head off, and then burning everything. When the flames subsided, nothing remained of Jin or the forest as Scorpion walked into the Netherrealm. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Tekken Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant